memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed medical conditions
The following is a list of unnamed medical conditions. Akaali disease During an away mission to the surface of the pre-warp Akaali homeworld, T'Pol and Hoshi Sato discovered two Akaali sitting in a street. Their skin was mottled and had several lesions. Later, the Akaali apothecary Riaan told Jonathan Archer and T'Pol about this mysterious disease many Akaali suffered from but only in a part of the harbor city she was living in. Her brother was among the first victims of this disease. As the away team of later investigated, this disease was the reaction of a water supply contamination with the lubricant tetracyanate 622 caused by the Malurians who were secretly mining veridium under the city. The Malurians were chased away and Doctor Phlox provided an antidote. ( ) Bacteriological warfare experiment condition This infection was developed by Earth in the 1990s as part of their experiments into bacteriological warfare. In 2268, Dr. Leonard McCoy compared it to the effects of the Omega IV virus. ( ) }} David McCoy's condition This painful condition afflicted David McCoy to the point where he begged his son Leonard to turn off his life support system. Shortly thereafter, a cure was discovered, much to Leonard's angst. Leonard carried the guilt of his actions for many years until 2287, when Sybok took his pain away. ( ) .}} Erabus Prime infection This type of infection was caused by a tiny insect on the Gamma Quadrant planet Erabus Prime. The infection could be sub-divided into three stages. At the first stage, the patient lost most of his scalp hair, except for a few strands. During the second stage, oozing boils appeared all over the body. Finally, during the third stage, the patient began to shiver, was no longer able to walk, and skin and hair turned gray. During her two years with Q, Vash visited this planet and was bitten by this infection's carrier. He intervened, preventing her from becoming infected. In 2369, when she told Q she did not need him, Q made a point that the galaxy was not safe and that she needed him by having her experience the stages of this infection. After returning her to normal, Q left her to reconsider his offer of friendship. ( ) Garanian bolites effects Garanian bolites, when unleashed on Humanoids, caused itching and quick changes in the color of the skin to blue, yellow, and green. ( ) Julian Bashir's cognitive condition As a young child, Julian Bashir suffered from a cognitive disorder whose cause was unknown. His mother Amsha Bashir wondered if it might have been her fault for doing something wrong during her pregnancy, or passing on a genetic defect to her son. According to Julian, he was "small for my age, a bit awkward physically, not very bright." As a first grader, he was unable to tell the difference between a dog and a cat, or a tree and a house. Out of love for their son, the Bashirs took their son to have an illegal genetic modification procedure known as accelerated critical neural pathway formation, which was successful. ( ) Lucille Harewood's condition In the alternate reality, Lucille Harewood suffered from a severe medical condition requiring treatment at the Royal Children's Hospital. She was unresponsive, and had a very low body temperature. Leaving her in dire condition, her ailment was ultimately treated using a transfusion of blood from , an augment. ( ) Malaria-like disease thumb|Nancy Randolph, ill In 2269, while held captive in a zoo on the planet Lactra VII, Lieutenant Nancy Randolph contracted a disease which Doctor Leonard McCoy guessed to be similar to malaria. ( ) Nyrian biosphere vessel plague A group confined to the Nyrian biosphere vessel were said to have all died from a plague. ( ) Orellius diseases In addition to seventeen illnesses native to the planet Orellius, which had been cured by plants, herbs, and molds, an insect-borne disease's cure remained elusive as of 2370. Its symptoms included swelling and high fever. Despite their best attempts, the colonists had not been able to discover a natural cure for it. It was likely easily treatable by medications found in a standard medkit. Unfortunately, three people had died of it already. ( ) Srivani illnesses The prospect of finding a cure for various physical and psychological disorders that afflicted millions prompted the Srivani to experiment on the crew of . ( ) Tropical bug Hoshi Sato, in her own words, was "sick as a dog" due to a tropical bacterium when Jonathan Archer visited her in Brazil for the first time. Despite this, she still recalled wanting to make a good impression on him. In 2154, she recalled this illness when suffering from the effects of the Xindi neural parasite. Archer promised her that he would arrange R&R for her somewhere where there were no tropical bugs, such as Canada or Norway. ( ) Virus claimed to have killed Serosian ship crew According to the Dejaren, an isomorph attached to a Serosian vessel, the six crewmembers of his vessel were killed by a virus contracted on a survey mission. However, this account proved to be false. ( ) See also * Quazulu VIII virus Medical conditions